Welcome To The Black Parade
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: HERE IT IS! The sequel to "A story about Myrnin,Oliver,Amelie,and all others." I suggest you read that before this. This is about what happens after she helps in the defeat of Bishop-big time-and how her life is changed form there forward. T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1 : Doctors always have secrets

**Welcome,Ladies and gentlemen,to the long awaited First Ever Chapter of the Sequel to "A story about Myrnin,Oliver,Amelie,and all others."! Okay,I **_**had **_**to do that. But anyways,as promised here is the first chapter. I hope you like the name. I think it's cool. The title is the name of a song by My Chemical Romance. I thought the name itself fit,but some of the lyrics fit too. But that's really just later on... anyways,Here you are!**

**Chapter 1**

**Jane POV**

_There was darkness,nothing but darkness. And then I saw a light. At first it was a soft,faint light. Then,out of nowhere,then light shone blindingly bright. I flinched and closed my eyes against the glare. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the sight of a clearing in the woods. It was completely empty. _

_Then there was this extremely odd sound. It was like wind through the trees,except there was no wind blowing. But I didn't notice that fact. Then the sound changed. The sound became words. I couldn't decipher what the words were,but they were persuasive. Somehow I found myself pulled by the words. I started walking forward and found myself suddenly face to face with a guy. I could see his basic figure,but his features were blurry._

_His mouth wasn't moving and yet I somehow knew he was the one speaking. Then suddenly the foreign words started becoming understandable. He said,"Welcome." I responded,"Hello."_

_"The threat is not gone. One has ended but another lurks. Don't underestimate the threat to come. This time,it may not be an enemy." Then he winked at me and started laughing like a maniac. _

_The whole scene,including him,started to blur. And as it turned to black,I could hear him saying,"Hey,come on. Wake up. Jane. It's okay,you're okay." Then it went all black again._

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I was in an unfamiliar white room lying in a bed with white sheets. It was all white. Ugh! A few dim lights were shining down. Then suddenly the light was being blocked by a person's head. Myrnin.

All I once I was bombarder with questions,"How are you? Is your stomach hurting? Do you remember what happened? Do you know where you are? Are you feeling okay?" I laughed,then immediately regretted it. It hurt.

"I'm not some retard on tv,Myrnin. I happen to know this is the hospital. I remember everything. And I just woke up so back off." I pushed him back a step or two. Then I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Myrnin looked hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"I need coffee," I said without really seeming like I craved it. I just mostly liked it. Right as Myrnin was about to say something the doctor walked in. He wore a wedding ring and a way too happy expression. He seemed uncomfortable around the three vamps in the room-I'd just noticed Amelie and Oliver near the back of the room in the shadows.

"Ah,so glad to see you're awake,Jane. How do you feel?" His voice was packed with fake enthusiasim. I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a hospital gown. I looked around the room and saw my clothes weren't lying anywhere. If they got rid of my clothes...

"Listen. I will give you 60 seconds to go get my clothes. I don't care the shirt's killed. Bring me my clothes." He opened his mouth to protest but I continued,"If my clothes aren't in this room in the next 60 seconds,I will be sure to make an anonymous phone call to your wife. I'm sure she'd love to know about your secret. Don't you agree?" He turned paler than a vampire and nodded stiffly. He exited and shut the door behind him. I held in my laughter and checked the time on the clock on the opposite wall. The 'second' hand was on the number 3.

Then Oliver asked,"What's his secret? And how,might I ask,do you know about it?" Then I burst out laughing. Then quit as soon as I'd started. Oh,man. That _hurt_. It was worse than getting stabbed.

"Oh that so wasn't worth it,"I breathed. I took a breath and explained,"He had on a wedding ring so I knew he was married. I actually don't know what his secret is. I just winged it. But he's a doctor. They _always _have secrets. I mean,ever heard of the show "House"?" I couldn't laugh without it hurting so I settled for grinning like crazy.

I checked the time again-the 'second' hand was on the 6. "And Myrnin,I am fine so quit freaking out. Man,so you guys saved me? And I thought I'd get to go out with a bang; helping take out the evilest vampire ever is pretty awsome. I'd have thought you'd turn me,"I said just to take up time.

Oliver laughed,"The fool couldn't bring himself to do it. Claimed he had to try the human way first. I was for you being changed,other than I'd be tortured by you for eternity."

"Oh,Oliver. You and I both know I wouldn't do that. I'd probably get my head ripped off for smarting off to an older vampire within the first week." I grinned. The 'second' hand was on 12 now. I fiddled with the buttons on the side of the bed and figured out how to raise the top half so I could lean back and it'd be like sitting in a chair. Now the 'second' hand was on 2. 5 seconds left. Right then the door opened and in walked the doctor who looked like he'd been running. He had my shirt,jeans,and socks all thrown over one arm. He laid them down on a chair beside my bed.

I flashed him a wicked smile and said sarcastically,"Thanks,Doc." He gritted his teeth but didn''t say anything else. I continued,"You seem to be as happy as me to be here. So I'll make it easy for you. I feel fine. Stomach's sore. Doesn't hurt much. I'd like some pain pills only if neccessary. I know I'm in the hospital. Yeah, I know my name and birthday and the year. I think that basically covers all the questions they ask you when in a hospital."

He narrowed his eyes but jotted all this down on a clipboard. "Thank you for your wonderful cooperation tonight,Jane. Doctor Crowe will be with you in a moment,"He said before walking out. I tensed when I heard the other doctor's name. Could it be? Oliver,Myrnin,and Amelie all eyed me suspiciously like they saw my reaction to the name. Oh,yeah,they probably did. Vampires,duh.

I looked to the bedside stand beside the bed. Ahh,there's my watch. I picked it up and put it on to kill time. It _soo _worked. It took like 5 seconds. My phone was also laying there. I picked it up and saw it was set on Silent. Myrnin piped up,"It kept vibrating so much I was afraid it would wake you up so I made Oliver show me how to turn that part off." I smiled and said,"Thanks." I saw the date;it was actually the same day I'd been stabbed. So I'd only been out for a few hours. Cool.

Then I saw how many missed calls and texts I'd gotten. "Holy frig! Dude 14 texts and 6 missed calls." I had 8 from my best friend back home-yeah,I forgot to mention Morganville isn't my hometown;and 6 from Myrnin. "Dude,Myrnin,you texted me 6 times?" He looked sheepish,"Yes. I got bored and lonely. My only company was Oliver and Amelie." I let out a small tiny laugh so as to not hurt my stomach,and replied,"You spent years in your lab all alone and yet a few hours here and you're lonely. _Right_."

The ones from my best friend basically all said 'Are you okay?'. Myrnin's,on the other hand,were _weird_:

_Hello Jane_

_I hope you wake up soon_

_Oliver is soo boring_

_And weird and he smells like coffee_

_And Amelie doesn't say anything_

_I bet Bob is getting hungry. I miss him._

I smiled and tried not to laugh because by now I knew that it hurt.

"Hey! Coffee smells delicious!" I told him. Almost immediately I received a text from him that said:

_So you think Oliver smells delicious then? _

Oh my God oh my God oh my God! That was so freaking funny! I couldn't hold in my laughter,but I tried not to laugh too hard. Amelie and Oliver gave Myrnin and me looks like we were crazy.

"No no no no no! No! Not ever! Myrnin that's so funny and yet horrifying at the same time. I would NEVER think that!" I managed between laughing and grimacing from laughing. That got Oliver a smirk from Myrnin. Then Myrnin started laughing.

Right then Doctor Crowe walked in and we quit laughing. I almost smiled;it was him. I decided to say something that had been a sort of joke between us. It was something no one else knew or called him. "Hey,Raven." I called him this because of his last name being Crowe. IT was a joke because he knew I could never tell the two birds apart.

He froze and then looked at me closely. Then he broke out smiling and gave me a gentle hug(he didn't know why I was in the hospital and didn't want to hurt me,duh). "Jane! What are you doing here?"

"Oh,you know. Broke a few bones in a fight. Nah. Got stabbed. Wicked,huh?" I responded.

He laughed. "Not what I'd call wicked,but whatever floats your boat,right? Stabbed,hardcore. I meant why are you down here,"he asked.

"Well,I came down here to visit some friends for awhile and managed to tick off a guy who wasn't nice,to say the least." I explained,changing my story some.

He nodded. Then got to business. "How you feel?" I groaned,"Please don't ask me that. I've been asked all that crap by Mr. Way too Happy a few minutes ago. Go ask him. Or I will call your Mom."

He laughed. "Maybe you should though. She remembers us hanging out. She really liked you."

I rolled my eyes,"Everyone likes me. It's mandatory." Then I grinned.

He gave another hug and said goodbye and left. Myrnin gave me his confused look. I sighed and explained.

"That was Rav-I mean,Crowe. We used to be good friends a few years back. Then he left our hometown and hit Med School. I didn't actually expect he'd go down here. Aw,crap. I forgot to ask him when I could leave this place. I bet though,with Founder's say-so,I could leave right now." I had a sort of request and desperation in my voice at the end:I hated hospitals. Being the patient in one was worse.

Amelie looked sort of amused. "I think it would be best if you stay at least until morning for them to monitor your condition." Ugh! I protested,"But Myrnin could monitor me. Come on,you know you want to say okay. And I bet Myrnin wouldn't mind not being lonely for once,right Myrnin?" He nodded excitedly. Surprisingly,Amelie nodded. Wow.

In less than an hour,I had changed and gotten signed out and was in my house. I laid down on my couch while Myrnin sat in an armchair watching "House." After half a show he seemed to get what I meant about Doctors and secrets. I fell asleep during him and Foreman arguing.

I was sleeping peacefully when someone started shaking my shoulder. Myrnin. "How are you?" "Sleepy. Go watch tv." I replied groggily. After being shaken awake 4 more times,I told him flat out,"If you wake me up one more time I will stake you and stick you in a tanning bed." He didn't wake me up again. And I slept soundly. Until Myrnin woke me up screaming at like 7 AM. My first thought? _Oh My God!_

**What do you think? I hope you like. Review and tell me what you think so far or just basically anything. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Edward's worth screaming for

**I know I haven't updated this in a long time but this was my "Updating Weekend" so here you go. I will try to update every weekend,but you know how I am. Anyways,sorry it's short but I have to get my sleep. Oh and guess what I managed to do: pull a muscle in my shoulder. It freaking kills. Tomorrow I'm starting Physical Therapy and I can't wait. Nervous but Im hoping it'll help. And I get to cut English class. So smiley face for that! Anyways,please review. If for nothing else than you are pitying me for my shoulder *Evil grin***

I stood up quickly,wincing as my stitches pulled. "Myrnin! Myrnin,where are you?" I yelled. I heard another shriek coming from upstairs so I quickly ran up them as fast as possible without my side hurting. It sounded like it came from my bedroom so I flung open my door.

There he stood in the middle of my room,his back to me. "Myrnin,are you okay?" I demanded.

He turned around and was suddenly face to face with me,looking angry and excited. "I'm fine,but..."

_Oh,no. 'But' is never good when dealing with Myrnin and screaming_. "What is it? Did someone die? Has someone taken over the town? Did Bishop come back from the dead?" Okay,that last one was a bit of a stretch,even for Morganville.

He shook his head and solemnly declared,"You.. have an Edward Cullen poster. And you didn't tell me."

_Holy mother frigger. _"You about gave me a heart attack,made me rip my stitches,and freak out because you were screaming all because of a poster?" I proceded to whack his arm at least 5 times,which Myrnin smirked at because it didn't hurt him. I closed my eyes and counted to 5 (too lazy to count to 10,duh). "Next time you scream or freak out or anything like that,make sure it is an emergency. Emergency means: Death,Injury,or Morganville being taken over. Got it?"

He nodded. "But Edward Cullen is so amazing.. I wish I could sparkle too!" I smiled and said,"Yeah,I guess Edward Cullen is worth screaming over. He is rather dreamy. He could bite me any day.." I cleared my throat. "Sorry.. Anyways, I know how to make you sparkle. It'll have to wait until I go to town though." His eyes lit up like a kid's in a candy store. Or an old dude at a golf course. **(AN-I love talking to old dude golfers.. So entertaining lol. Good times.) **I was just glad he hadn't commented on the Edward Cullen biting me thing.

"Anyways,we're already up so.. wanna learn to cook breakfast?" I offered. He nodded enthsiastically and I groaned inwardly. _What did I just do? He'll probably burn the whole freaking town down!_

**Please review! **

**Thanks,  
-NothingnessAlchemist**


	3. Chapter 3 : Hugh Jackman,'nough said

**See I'm working on this whole update often thing. My physical therapy went well;it didn't hurt and they just gave me some exercises to do. U have to go back in a week and hopeflly it's gone by then. They said they thought I had stretched my lovator muscle. I don't have time to explain that so search it on merriam-webster . com. I hope you like this. It will get better soon. I have the whole layout done. Maybe 3 more boring chapters then the good ones come. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

"You never told me you knew how to cook!" I said exasperated as Myrnin expertly flipped another egg high into the air before catching it perfectly in a frying pan. He chuckled as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You never asked,my dear. I'm centuries old; I've had tons of jobs,and secrets you know nothing of," And here he smirked. And this made me start thinking,exactly how old is he? And what all has he done? What places has he been to? Was he part of the Ides of March? Or a Jamestown settler? Or was he part of the National Assembly? What all has he done?

"And breakfast is served,"Myrnin's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Thanks,"I said,more focused on my mental inquiries. We sat down at the kitchen table and ate in silence; Myrnin just out of want rather than necessity. We finished,the silence remaining,and I put both plates in the sink.

Without asking about it,I opened the fridge,found a colored bottle,and heated it in the microwave. I took it out and threw it at Myrnin without giving him a heads up; he didn't need one with vampire senses and reflexes. He caught it out of the air and asked,"Thank you,but why do you have blood at your house?"

"You're usually barging in or someone else so I convinced Amelie to get them to deliver me a blood bag a week. I'd rather have a fridge full of blood than a hungry vamp here." I briefly explained.

He nodded and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "So what shall we do today?"

I thought about that for a minute. Well I wanted to take it easy so I suggested the best thing for a lazy day:"Wanna watch a movie?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded. "Do you have-"

"-Yes,I have Twilight. And New Moon and Eclipse. Which one?" I sighed,but he was a little endearing.

"Ecl-" He cut off and stared away for a few seconds,apparently thinking hard. "I would like to watch something that is different. With eccentric people."

I laughed,"I know just the thing! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me to the couch. He sat down as I ran up to my room to grab my favorite movie. I ran back down in less than 30 seconds,popped in the movie, and sat down beside him. "You'll love this."

I was quiet watching him to see his reaction. After about 2 minutes in,he said,"This is the 4th X-Men film? I watched the first 3 awhile ago,and I believe there is a new one out." I blinked;I definately hadn't expected that.

"Yep. I love it. X-Men:First Class is the _best movie _ever! I love this one too though; Hugh Jackman through the whole thing! He's so sexy!" I sighed. So true.

Myrnin laughed,"You only watch it for him."

"I do not- Ah,what am I saying,I so do. That's the only reason I watch them." I laughed,"But you can't blame me,he could make even Brad Pitt gay." So true.

Myrnin raised an eyebrow,but didn't comment. I assume Myrnin watched the whole movie. I couldn't tell because I fell asleep at the part where they are injecting stuff into him to make his claws all indestructible metal or whatever. I was dozing over on Myrnin's shoulder when they were talking so I wasn't paying attention. I woke up the next morning in my bed and was just thankful Myrnin had moved me. Otherwise I'd probably have the worst crick in my neck ever. Those suck.

**Thanks,  
-NothingnessAlchemist**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Day At Myrnin's

**Right,sorry this has taken me so long,but I've been busy with various things. I think you guys will like this one. **

Jane got out of bed only half awake,glanced in the mirror,and laughed at her appearance: she was rocking a serious bedhead and still in her clothes from yesterday,now extremely wrinkled. She stumbled to her closet,grabbed some clothes,and pulled on a too-large shirt and jeans-casual and comfortable.

Proceding to the bathroom, she brushed her teeth,combed her hair,and the rest of that hygene stuff. By now she was more awake and alert. She stepped down the stairs,went to the kitchen,and ate a pop-tart. Then she pulled on her shoes,grabbed a knife,and opened a portal. Concentrating on a very familiar place, she stepped through into Myrnin's lab.

"Myrnin?" Jane called. He entered out of his bedroom,in only jeans with wet hair and a grin. "Jane! What a surprise! I loved the movie. I put you in your bed when it ended;I hope you didn't mind."

"Of course not. So what are you doing today?" She asked as she hopped up on a lab table. She wasn't too bothered by him shirtless; they were best friends and just that close. "I am running experiments on transition metals and- well,it's a long explanation," He finished.

She nodded,"Very cool. Can I hang out here? I promise to probably stay in your way,"She smiled.

"Yes,I'd like company,even if you are afoot," He grinned also. "I'll be back momentarily." And he sped into his bedroom.

She settled into one of the two armchairs in the corner. He came out seconds later in a white pirate-style shirt. It suited him. He began tinkering with the glass,wires,chemicals, and other items on the tables. She sat there watching him,her thoughts zooming around. And she thought,'What if I..' She threw the thought out as soon as she completed it. But then her mind was swarmed with reasons why she should and she just had to get them out. "Myrnin,sorry,but do you have some paper and a pencil I can have?" He nodded and handed her a new notebook and a pen before zooming back to his work.

She spent awhile writing-until all her thoughts were out-and then proceded to try to draw Myrnin. She spent 2 hours and drew at least 20 pictures of him,and they all came out looking nothing like even a person. Then she fell asleep. When she woke,he was in the other armchair reading some dusty old book. She panicked and sat up,then calmed down when she saw the notebook in the same position it was. "Are you alright,my dear?" He asked.

She swallowed and answered,"Yeah,I'm fine." She became lost in her thoughts and didn't realize she was staring into space until Myrnin inquired if she was okay again. "Yeah,just thinking."

She picked up a random book to distract herself,but it was written in Welsh so she sighed and put it down. "Did you get far on your experiment?" She decided to make small talk.

"Yes,it's going well. A few more tests and it should be completed,"He sounded pleased.

"That's great. Have you spoken with Amelie since the hospital?" She crept closer to her actual question,still debating asking it.

"Yes,why?" He asked,curiosity spiked.

She thought_ What the hell _and threw it out there: "I think I need a meeting with Amelie,Oliver,and yourself soon."

"Why? Is something wrong?" He looked sincerely concerned.

"Not really. I just have a matter for discussion-yes,it's important."

"Alright,I'll speak to Amelie this evening and attempt to arrange one soon." He looked confused,and she could tell he was trying to work it out in his mind.

"Thank you,Myrnin. I think I'm going to go home. Come by-because I know you dislike phones-and let me know what she says." She ripped her pages form the notebook,stood,smiled,and stepped through the portal. He sat in his armchair another hour trying to figure it out. He still came up with nothing plausible.

He gave up and created a portal to Amelie's office. She was as puzzled as he was,but agreed for tomorrow at 3PM. He went back to his lab and worked on experiments to get his mind off of the whole confounding matter. During this time,Jane was staring down a wall in her house,trying to decide if she really wanted to go through with this. End the end,she decided,this was her choice. It wouldn't be forever would it?

**Kind of confusing at the end. It'll make sense in the next chapter.** **I've cut a few chapters out so we get to the better ones quicker. I'm sure you'll dislike the next one though. Anyways,thanks a lot for reading and please review.**

**Merci,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	5. Chapter 5 : Leaving and Forgetting

**Hope you like! Please review! I want 5 to do the next chapter!**

I got up,got ready,and ate a quick breakfast. I walked through my house slowly,looking at every bit,taking every detail in,and trailing my fingers across the walls. I made my way back to my room. Dragging my suitcase out from under my bed,I begin putting my clothes and belongings back in.

I finished rather quickly as I didn't have that much stuff with me,checked that the doors were locked,and created a portal to Myrnin's. I stepped through and scanned the room for the formerly-insane vampire.

"Myrnin?" No reply. I started toward his room,but stopped as I noticed a scrap of paper lying on the lab table. I picked it up and read the three lines on it in Myrnin's messy scrawl:  
"_Jane,if you stop by here,I'm already at the city hall. The meeting is there,Amelie's council room.  
-Myrnin_"

Alright. I opened another portal and stepped through,ending up in a secluded corner-so no one would freak out because a person just came from a wall-of the City Hall building,as I had no idea where the room was.

I saw a vampire standing by a set of double doors in the back and inquired if he would direct me toward Amelie's council room. He called another vampire who led me through the double doors,down a set of twisting and winding corridors until I was lost,and through a larger set of double doors. I walked through and he shut them behind me. Amelie was sitting behind a massive oak desk,looking as proper and royal as ever. Oliver stood against the furthest wall,arms crossed,obviously wanting to be elsewhere. Myrnin was sprawled on an elegant white sofa,scribling furiously in a notebook. All three looked up as I entered.

"Right,I'll attempt to keep this short. I wanted you three to meet with me today because I have reached a decision. You all are aware I arrived around the middle of May;at the beginning,just to come visit. By chance,the very town I stumbled upon was full of vampires and in the middle of a war of sorts. You asked me to help,and I did just that. I've chaned a lot. After the battle I wasn't as carefree and joking about everything. I'm more serious,but I do still have my sarcasm. It's July. I'm 16. And here's the reason for this meeting: I want to go home and finish high school. I wanted your blessing,as you know I'll try and try anyways to get out." I ended my small speech sounding-I hoped-hopeful,but yet determined.

They all gave me different looks,but underlying emotion in each was surprise. Eventually,Amelie spoke. "You have indeed assisted a bit. If you wish,you may go." Each word was spoken slowly and carefully,and I could hear the "Don't make me regret this" tone. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'm leaving.. now." Now they all looked very surprised. "I just ask one last thing. I know that when I leave the machine will wipe my memory. All I ask is that you send me a letter just insisting that I come down to see TPU,from the "Dean" or "Mayor". Make it convincing,like I definately _have _to come. That way I'll get to come back-if only for a little while." Amelie gave a quick nod.

I bit my lip and thought for the final time _Do I really want to do this?_ I answered myself with a yes. I stepped forward to Amelie,shook her hand,and said,"Founder". I went to Oliver next;his arms were crossed over his chest and he gave me a look practically daring me to hug him-I did anyways. He of course didn't hug me back,but I said,"Bye Oliver." He nodded. Last,but not least,Myrnin. He looked normal,but in his eyes I could see sadness and hurt. "Hey,you're my best friend. I have to come back,right? And I will,don't worry. Bye,Myrnin." I gave him a hug and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Do come back,"he whispered. I nodded.

Turning I grabbed my suitcase and walking toward the door,I turned back for a final glance. Amelie was looking at Myrnin with a curious look;he had his head hung,dark hair obscuring my view of his face-I'd have sworn something was shining on his cheek though;Oliver stared after me,something in his dark eyes,what it was I had no idea. Utterly confused I walked out the door. The same vampire led me back to the first double doors. I went out them,then out onto the street. A car was waiting for me-courtesy of Amelie-and I got in. The driver sped off and I stared out the back window until we crossed the town limits,and then until the town grew small and my neck hurt.

We drove for an hour and I kept losing little details of my summer. Then it'd come back and I'd remember that I was losing my memory of the town. Another hour was gone. "Sir?" I asked the driver. His eyes on me in the rearview was the only response I got. "Where did you pick me up? And actually anything since May is fuzzy,like an unclear dream."

"I'm a friend of your parents. You came down to Texas for nearly two months. You wanted to see how the geography and culture was different from yours. You stayed with myself and my wife: Robert and Karen,remember?. You fell and hit your head,and you suffered temporary memory loss. They said you should've remembered by last Tuesday,but it may take more time." Only now did he look back at the road,breaking eye contact. I sat there,thinking hard,and it hit me. I _had _went to Texas. After 6 weeks there,meeting the people in town and getting used to the whole change,I slipped coming down the stairs. I woke up the next morning in the hospital with no recollection of nearly anything. And I kept getting bursts where I wouldn't remember anything,like now. But now I remembered it all.

"Thank you,Robert. I don't know what you said,but now I'm not just caught back up. I _actually _remember it. I remember! It's a great feeling. Thank you! Sorry I caused such a mess,but I remember now!" I broke out into a huge grin and I'm sure it stayed plastered there for another hour. I slept a good deal of the ride home. Then I thanked Robert,got out,and prepared for a new year.

**Yeah,she left. You probably dislike me now. But I'm setting up drama later. This one went way better than I thought. If you have super memory,then you probably remembered I originally had Jane as 14. I wanted to change the age a little,for it to better work later. I'll be editing the story previous to the one,and the age will be changed to 16 there as well. Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry,next chapter it'll be back in Morganville.. in 2 years. Please Review.**

**Merci,**

**-NothingessAlchemist**


	6. Chapter 6 : Remembering

**Hey,well I've been working on this one for a few days,trying to get it really good. I think I have. The moment you've all been waiting for is here! WHat moment that is exactly,you'll find out below. I haven't addressed any reviews so far,so I'm going to start doing that:  
kingsandqueens10-I'm glad you're loving it. I also like the song and band. Thank you for reviewing.  
Flying Penguinz-I'm wokring on the lenth. I used to write 2,000 word chapters,but shorter ones are easier. Plus,sometimes a chapter _needs_ to be short(cliffhanger,end of the section of a story,future purposes,etc.). I am a huge "House" fan also. One of the best shows on television. 'Adorable Flirtatiousness'-My new favorite quote lol. Glad you loved it. Thanks for reviewing.  
ClaireXMyrnin-Yeah,I just couldn't end the story that way. I am working on my updating times.  
vicky199416-Yes,she is,but for a reason. I'm glad you thought it was epical,and just as happy I'm not the only one who uses the word 'epical'. Sorry,maybe I can do something about Sam? I'm working on my updating time. I got your review for "A Story.." and I know you only just started reading. It's cool.**

Thanks,for the reviews. I should have another chapter out ina few days. Enjoy.

I looked through the mail and spotted one addressed to me. I kept it separate from the rest,found my mom,and gave her the remaining mail. I opened the letter and said,"Oh. My. Gosh!" She looked up,"What? Are you okay?" "Yeah,but this letter-it's from the _Mayor_ of a town in _Texas _and they want _me _to come down there to see their university!" Mom smiled and said,"That's wonderful! It's alright with me if you go." "Thank you!" I nearly screamed,giving her a huge hug. "I have to go call Henry; I'll have him go with me." I called him,explained,and he met me at my house,bags packed and car running. The drive was long,hours long,and I didn't keep up with the time because that makes it seem slower. We made it to Morganville,Texas. It looked rather small and it didn't take long to find City Hall(There were directions included how to get there).

I stepped out of the car and shut the door,leaning down to talk through the rolled-down window. "I'll go on in. Go park the car and get directed to the Mayor's office,Kay?" He grinned and nodded,"Good luck." I smiled and headed inside as I heard the car driving in the direction toward the parking lot. There was a lady sitting behind a desk and I walked toward her. "Ma'am,could you give me directions to..." I glanced down at the letter in my hand,"Mayor Amelie's council room? I'm supposed to be meeting with her there to discuss an important matter,but I'm afraid I dont know the way." The lady looked at me with a curious expression, but I decided it was because I wasn't a native and was already calling the mayor by her first name. She scribbled down directions on a piece of paper and then handed it to me-at which I said,"Thank you"-seemingly disinterested,but as I walked away,and glancing out of the corner of my eye,I saw she was staring after me. Odd,to say the least; it piqued my interest,yet I didn't have the time to inquire about it. I followed the directions and found myself walking down a series of confusing hallways. At some point, i was hit by the oddest,most disorienting feeling. Suddenly, I had no idea where I was, where I was going, or who I was. I fling out an arm to steady myself on the wall. I can see flashes of color, frozen images, and sounds. A metal table, a chessboard, a stage, white walls, screams, laughs, quiet chatter- all blurred together. The directions stopped and I found myself at a large pair of double doors. I took a breath,steeling myself,and cautiously opened the door.

I was a bit surprised upon opening the door. There were only three people in the room-two men and a woman-yet they were striking and their images were embedded in my mind. The woman,dressed in a crisp white suit, had pale blond hair,icy eyes,elegant facial structure,and an air of gracefulness. Her whole being seemed to radiate control,authority,and coldness. I don't know how else to explain it,but when she looked at me I could feel she was in command, like no matter what she told me to do I'd not dare disobey, like she could see through my very soul. It was disturbing, and I had the feeling the closest she and I would get would be civil or polite.

One of the men looked to be in his mid-fifties,with long gray hair,broad shoulders,a strong jaw, dark eyes, a hooked nose, and was muscular, tall, observant, indifferent, somewhat amused,and he looked like someone not to cross. He was scarier than the woman,and I think that was because he actually looked like he would hurt you while she seemed to only have power in making you feel weak and small; her perfectly flawless appearance gave the idea that she obviously had people do the dirty and hard work for her.

The third and final person in the room-the other man-was far different from the others. His expression was a charming somewhat solemn one and he was gorgeous. His chocolate brown eyes were the unresistable kind,he had curly brown shoulder-length hair, lean but muscled, something unreadable swirling in his eyes that were darting around seemingly absorbing information. He was very handsome and appealing. He almost made me regret having a boyfriend. Almost.

One thing I noticed about all of them was they were all pale,none of them had a wedding ring,and while they may not all have been goodlooking-the only of which who wasn't was the olderman,as the woman was beautiful in an elegant stern way-they were all appealing. As if there was something about them that told me to run,yet I wanted to go toward them at the same time. I waved it off,however, as the long ride here and being tired.

"Hello, I presume you are Mayor Amelie?" I asked,walking toward her and extending my hand,which she graciously shook. "My name is Amelie,yes." "I'm Jane; I received a letter from you asking I come to see your college." Amelie nodded and said,"I did. You were the best choice for advanced courses. We would be pleased were you to attend our college." Here she stood and gestured to the older man first and then the handsome one, "These are my advisers:Oliver and Myrnin." I walked toward Oliver first an extended my hand,unsure whether or not he would shake it. He surprised me by actually shaking my hand an cracking a small smile,"Nice to meet you." I nod and answer,"The same to-"

I drew a sharp breath and my mind slowly cleared. When it did and I opened my eyes, Myrnin was directly in front of me asking if I was alright. "Yeah,sorry. I have no idea what happened. I just got flashes of images and sounds,things I dont remember seeing or hearing. I couldn't make much sense out of it." This seemed to have finally cracked Oliver's apparent indifference as he said something that I barely caught and sounded like,"It's coming back." What was coming back or why it had been gone in the first place I didn't know.

I shook Myrnin's hand quickly and graciously took the offered seat in front of Amelie's desk. My head wasn't hurting but it was like... that feeling you get when you're about to speak and you suddenly lose your thought,and you know it was really important. Very frustrating and eluding.

Amelie explained the college,the courses it had to over,and the beautiful off-campus house she was willing to give me. It sounded very nice,but I was having trouble focusing. The fog hit again and I concentrated harder this time. Then it just all came back. Bishop,the fight,leaving. I leaped up,"_I remember_. You sought me out,asking for my aid in the battle; I had a plan too;Bishop stabbed me,but I lived and he died;I left town. I remember it all." I smiled broadly and turned toward Myrnin,"I told you I'd come back! It's great to see you _and _know who you are." He gave me his charming grin and enveloped me in a hug. It was so good to be back. I pulled back,yet he didn't quite let me go. He leaned toward me and I knew what he was about to do. I tried to calm my breathing because if my heart beat wasn't really loud maybe I could reason with the vampire within him. However,his mouth didn't exactly go to my neck.. It wasn't a deep kiss,but passionate and loving,at least on Myrnin's half. I was shocked and had no idea what was happening. And not that it wasn't good(because it _so _was-like a fire on a freezing winter day),but I didn't want to be randomly kissed for one,and I had a boyfriend for another. Though Myrnin was halfway to convincing me to not change that status,just who it was with.

I finally unfroze and pushed him back a step. My hands remained forgotten on his chest but they were clinched into fists.  
"Myrnin-" I started-my voice dangerously low- but was interrupted by a very familiar voice behind me. "What's going on here?"  
My eyes widened and I spun around,facing my boyfriend.  
"Henry,I-" He interjected,"No,save it. I knew I shouldn't have come here." "Henry,it's not what it looks like." He just shook his head and answered,"Does two years mean nothing to you?I _can't_ believe this." He shook his head and turned,starting to walk off. "Please,Henry,I didn't want this to happen. Dont leave. I'm so sorry. Please believe me." He stopped,but didn't turn around. He was a foot from the door,and I hoped his silence meant he was thinking it over. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I can't do this. We're over." And he strode out the door. My breath got caught and I could feel tears tryimg to get out, but I attempted to hold it all back. Somehow amidst my heart breaking I realized it was dark out. Oh,_shit_. "Amelie,it's dark out,could you send someone out to make sure he is safe,please?" My voice broke at the end,and as she nodded,the dam broke.

The nearest person to me was Oliver, and without thinking about it,I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He stood stock still for a moment,then he slowly put his arms around me and whispered things like 'It'll be okay'. It was very uncharacteristic, but I guess he had experience with love problems. I was just glad for the support. He moved us to a sitting position on the floor,me sitting on his lap and him rocking back and forth slowly. I cried out my eyes and I felt a little better. But it hurt so much. I eventually stopped crying and I glanced up at Oliver. He was staring ahead looking.. Different, I don't know what it was,and I was too preoccupied to try to figure it out. "Thank you. I'm sorry. I just..." He only nodded,like he understood; I don't doubt he really does.  
I don't think I'll look at Oliver the same way anymore, because of such a simple gesture. I stood and Oliver did the same.

Myrnin was standing the furthest he could from everyone else and Amelie was watching us intently. "You don't know how much that meant to me. Actually,you probably do. But thank you." I smiled at him and the nearly always unsmiling Oliver cracked a small one,but one nevertheless. He started talking to Amelie in low tones and I didn't hear any of it.

I sat back down with my head in my hands. Everything just sort of all crashed down at once. I know about breaking off a relationship and he didn't that pained when he walked away,and that's what worried me. Maybe we weren't meant to be. Right then i didnt honestly care whether we were or not because I wanted him back. We were good-heck,great-together and he meant a lot to me. And I wished I could be mad at myrnin,but i couldn't because he didn't know I had a boyfriend and he thought I felt that way about him too. I resolved to get set up in wherever Amelie had me staying,lie around and be pathetic for a day,go tell Myrnin I forgive him,and try to find Henry. You would think I'd have tons of questions,but I had only one: How the hell can you kiss a vampire and not have to really deal with the fangs and blood taste(because neither were present)?

**I hope you guys liked. :) AHH,the kiss! I'v ebeen wanting to do this one for a _long _time now. Please review!**

**Merci,  
-NothingnessAlchemist**


End file.
